dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy vs Starkiller
Lucy vs Starkiller is ZackAttackX's eighty-first DBX. Description Elfen Lied vs Star Wars! Growing up in a test tube is never a nice way to live - will the Queen of the Diclonius be able to overturn the clone of Vader's apprentice? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Kamakura, Japan - Elfen Lied. Starkiller's orders were known. He was to find and eliminate the Diclonius Queen known as Lucy, for she has the potential to wipe out all of humanity. Starkiller touched down at a beach, where he saw his adversary staring out into the sunset. Starkiller immediately activated his lightsabers and tossed them towards Lucy. The lightsabers stopped mid-flight and Lucy slowly turned to face him. Starkiller felt uneasy, but his master demanded results. He retrieved his weapons by using the Force to recall them to his hands, and prepared for the engagement. HERE WE GO! Starkiller immediately threw out a torrent of Force Lightning towards Lucy, who used her vectors to block the attack, sending an arm forward to slug Starkiller in the gut, knocking him back. Starkiller took a moment to get a read on where the attacks were coming from, which gave Lucy time to grab him with her vectors and slam him to the ground multiple times. Starkiller recovered and pried himself free with a Force Repulse. He lunged for Lucy's neck with his dual sabers, but the Diclonius used her vectors again to repel the attacks, blocking all of Starkiller's cleaves and swings. As Starkiller attempted a stab, Lucy propelled herself into the air, dodging the fatal blow. Using another one of her vectors, she socked Starkiller in the face, sending the Sith tumbling towards the ocean. The clone gathered himself and gripped Lucy with the Force, pulling her towards his lightsabers, poised for a decapitation. Lucy responded by pulling one of her vectors in the way, parrying the attack. The Sith then quickly used the Force to send a tidal wave from the ocean waters over his foe, throwing her off balance. He then telekinetically gripped the Diclonius by the throat with a Force Choke. Lucy instinctively grabbed for her neck, struggling to get free. Starkiller then threw out a lightsaber at the preoccupied Lucy. Realizing this, Lucy used one of her vectors to grab the Sith by the leg, pulling him to the ground, which forced him to release her. The Diclonius dropped to the ground, the lightsaber whistling over her head. Starkiller recalled the saber back to his hand and activated Force Fury, blasting the grounded Diclonius Queen with an enormous amount of electrical energy. Lucy screamed out in pain, the combination of water and electricity not sitting well with her. In an act of desperation, Lucy used her vectors to block the lightning, then blasting Starkiller away with a lot of force, sending him scattering down the beach, causing him to drop his weapons. Lucy slowly approached the grounded Starkiller, vectors at the ready. Starkiller needed to think of a counter, and fast. She grabbed him with her vectors and stared him dead in the eyes. "Tell me, have you ever known fear?" she asked. Starkiller glared back. "No. But I can certainly teach you the meaning of it." With that, Starkiller began showing Lucy visions of her past, how she was experimented on, and finally, began showing her images of a dead Kouta. Lucy grabbed her head, trying to fight the images. "NO!" she screamed in defiance. Starkiller recalled his lightsabers to his hands and pierced Lucy in the chest with them. The deceased Diclonius dropped to her knees and the Sith then kicked her corpse to the ground. He then sheathed his weapons and left the scene as police began to arrive. DBX! Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights